Unit 4: Imperialism
The Scramble for Africa/ Millenarianism and the Maji-Maji 11/17/09 Africa - The Sahara Desert is in Africa - Some things were able to penetrate the Dessert: Religion like Islam - Places where there is trade - Swahili coast connected to India through the Monsoons - North trade was through the Mediterranean - West Coast had Atlantic trade - Rivers: Niger, Congo, Nile - Scramble for Africa: Europeans seized many portions of Africa, except for Ethiopia ' - Why is this different from colonization? - They conquer areas for raw materials including: coal, rubber, oil, copper, tin and markets - Tech introduced to Africa: Telegraph, '''Maxim gun '(machine gun to help control people), Railroad, 'Steamships '(can now travel rivers), '''Quinine: to treat malaria - Europeans justified their conquest by saying that they were helping the Africans, by civilizing them - Made them do work like sedan chair/ palanquin carrying and carry materials out to the coast as porters (some would die along the way) - claimed that they were teaching them to work hard - Also forced them to build railroads to alleviate the porters, ironically other people die in the building process - Some Africans, after years of being put down accepted the European belief that they were lesser and wanted them in charge - Rudyard Kipling 'wrote '''the white man’s burden '''to show a European perspective on Africa that basically said it was hard to be the one civilizing these peoples (poem may be a parody) 11/18/09 Ethnicity, Culture, Geography - Africa’s major ethnic groups: In the North are the Berbers and Arabs (this area is influenced by the Middle East) - The Portuguese used the coast for their ships b/c they needed to stop there b4 going to the Indian Ocean - In S. Africa the Dutch had control they had spread the Dutch reform’s Christianity - '''Sierra Leone '''and '''Liberia '''had “free” black communities, where former slaves had been repatriated - Europeans had influence over them - '''Ethiopia ' - Ethiopia is Christian b/c they are near the “holy land” (across the Red Sea) - Ethiopia beat Italy in the first Italo- Ethiopian (or Italo- Abyssinian War) - Beat them b/c they had a gov. ruler was '''Menelik II, also had mountainous terrain - Won @ Battle of Adowa ' '''Scramble for Africa ' - @ the '''Berlin Conference '''Europeans decided who would get what part of Africa Why? - Market, Raw Materials How? -Better tech (see 11/17) - @ the conference Germany got not so good parts of Africa - Like Namibia that has a bad coast - The Germans built railways into its interior where they raised cattle and conflicted w/ the pastoralist people there (nomadic cattle herdsmen who in Africa lived off of blood and milk), the Herero because they settled the land there (fences) and the Herero cattle were killed off by a German cattle illness that required vaccination as a prevention, after the Germans beat the Herero they put them in concentration camps to keep an eye on them, many died due to neglect - They also got part of East Africa - There was a rebellion called the '''Maji- Maji rebellion - Based on millenarianism 'beliefs (basically belief where the world collapses and is replaced by something new and will be good if there is faith in it), Maji means water, these people believed that a medicine of water, maize, and sorghum grains made bullets fall like raindrops - Obviously this doesn’t work - Africans cannot beat the Europeans so they put up resistance by not accepting their culture or changing from their own '''The Congo, Genocide and Rubber-11/19/09 ' - There are wild rubber vines in the Congo jungle - Ruled by 'Belgium '''and its '''King Leopold '''not as a settler country but for '''raw materials ' - B/c of the climate and disease of the area - Some settler colonies were the U.S., Australia, and Canada - Some African places did have a large amount of white settlers: Algeria and S. Africa b/c @ the extremes of Africa there is a suitable/ Europe-like climate for them - Europeans like Henry Stanley explored the region to find the source of the Nile (didn’t but found Lake Victoria and Dr. Livingston) - After John Dunlop invented rubber bike tires there is a rush for rubber, the Congolese people are forced to work by taking hostages of women and children and forcing men to collect rubber - very dangerous: climb tree to get to vine- fall, go far into jungle- eaten by leopards, dried rubber must be peeled off of skin- painful - '''Leopold '''claims that they are protecting the African from Arab slave trade - Not true, forces labor onto Africans - '''E.D. Morels, a clerk on the Belgian docks noticed money isn’t going back into Congo; realized there must be some kind of forced labor, he uses the newly created camera to get pictures - Ironically when the rest of Europe finds out there is the Berlin Conference and Scramble for Africa ''' - In Africa there was the Force Publique which was made up of people from different parts of the Congo, they were given guns and bullets and could only use them to kill rebels, this was enforced by having each member bring back the right hand of one of the killed, but this did not happen as the Force Publique members sometimes hunted and used more than one bullet to kill people, so they took the hands of the children who were easily caught Etc. - Comoros, Reunion Maldives are all areas referred to as Isle de France that had indentured Indian workers '''HW for 11/20/09- p. 538- 561 - @ the battle of Isandhlwana the British lost to the Zulu people because the British commander divides his forces (he underestimated them), there is a large # of Zulu people (impis was the name of these soldiers) who were well led, the Africans who sided with the British left - @ Rorke’s Drift they were beaten - They put of good resistance to the Boers (Afrikaners) - Zulu ruler Cetshayo was eventually forced to surrender and say that he was a child and the British gov. was his father - During this time the Brit. were trying to take the Zulu Empire and there was a scramble for colonies - They ruled these countries directly rather than control their leaders - Anglo- Zulu War starts when Brit. demands a station in Zulu and the breakup of their military - In the beginning the Europeans only wanted to use other people and areas to trade (East India Company) and did not want direct rule or deal w/ war, although agents in the area usually were able to fight and not have their bosses know (b4 telegraph) Dutch in Java - Early (1600s) the Dutch were happy w/ their station @ Batavia and had to pay tribute to Mataram Sultans, but when there was a war over succession they helped the winning side and gained land this kept happening (their troops consist of well trained natives) until they eventually divided the kingdoms on Java British in India - British did the same, they had sepoys and their control leads to the British Raj - But was caused partially to Brit. French rivalry - In war mainly Brit win except for American Independence - They secure India @ Battle @ Plassey it was Robert Clive vs. the Siraj a teenaged nawab also the Brit. bought off Bengal’s allies and had spies and had a better paid military - After this battle the British defeated the nearby kingdoms and left them on their thrones as princely states ruled by Brit agents @ their court, Madras, Bombay and Calcutta became 3 administrative centers called presidencies - Also soldiers would rather fight for the Brit. b/c of better weaponry and pay; Indian kingdoms had no unity and fought one another - Indian soldiers were sent to fight for the Brit. like in China, Afghanistan and Burma - In early colonization in both areas the British and Dutch adopted some of the conquered peoples culture and did not discriminate against them as much as many European men married or had a liaison with them - Europeans eventually realized that they needed workers in their administration and had some of the native peoples trained and educated, they were played less though and it was only the upper class, they hoped to westernize these people this resulted in a middle class of non-Europeans who would be detached from their ancestors the old aristocracy and the peasantry, they will eventually help build a modern world - They also did not attempt in India to change their culture - After the British realized that the East India Company was cheating them (called nabobs and were the cause of the Bengal famine) they reformed, Lord Charles Cornwallis reduced the power of local British rulers of India, but kept Indians out of gov. at this there was also an Evangelical revival which promoted the westernization of the subjugated people (and stop slave trade) philosophers included Jeremy Bentham and James Mill, utilitarians, they wanted the Indian upper class kids educated and eventually the middle class - They also got rid of sati, Ram Mohum Roy supported this - West nations rival each other; politicians have more of a role b/c they can now communicate w/ their colonies - In tech the European did better than others more mobile (railroad) and better weaponry (machine gun and better guns + explosives) - They preindustrial nations did resist but eventually lost, they used guerilla/ religious movements: Maji-Maji, Boxer Rebellion and Ghost Dance and banditry - European colonies were either tropical dependencies or settlement colonies like White Dominions (lotta land not much ppl) like Chile and Argentina; other colonies had more native pop. and more disputes - In Africa they exploited differences and divided ppl into tribes, they did recruit some African subordinates though but did not have as much edu as in India b/c of racism - As the European pop. in the colonies increased they became more racist and intolerant and stuck to their own culture, they vacationed to colder placed when it became hot rather than change clothes, they also believed white racial supremacy - From the European view they were civilizing people - In the African view the Europeans are satirized they are always worried and cannot bear hard burdens - Europeans decide to expand the export of raw materials from their colonies especially the Congo; places also had railroads bringing goods to ports, natives were forced to mine or grow crops with little/no pay – In settler areas of Africa there was conflict b/c of large native pop. - Like the S. African Boers who against Brit. rule went further in Africa and fought Bantu people - the Boers created their own states, the Boer Republics of Orange Free State and Transvaal, but Brit. move in after diamonds are found like Cecil Rhodes - Leads to Boer War after the Boers attacks Natal and Cape Colony bases - Britain won but b/c of the treatment of Boers give them more power than minorities Maori in New Zealand - Killed by disease and learn alcoholism and prostitution and get firearms that they attack each other w/ - But westernize, they convert, they graze cattle/farm, build windmills and cut timber - When British farmers come their land is taken but they learn law and use it to defend themselves and survive Hawaii - Believed that Cap James Cook was a god @ 1st, they get western weapons and the resulting leaders become culturally more W., clothes changed, had schooling and a writing system but there was disease (imported Asians) and they were exploited by whaling and land was bough b/c the natives did not try for surplus crops - Americans to protect their interest annex it - Treated w/ less discrimination HW for 11/23/09- p.38-55 on Classical China - Confucius was denied a gov. post @ Lu b/c he was rather outspoken, he sought out a leader that would recognize his ideas and along the way picked up numerous followers who collected the Analects, eventually his teachings became a central part of Chinese political and social philosophy, however, Confucius was unsuccessful at getting power and wealth -during the Qin dynasty Confucianism wasn’t as widely used as in the later Han dynasty and affected other societies as well - Shi Huangdi '''created the Qin Dynasty where he had a central gov but he was a tyrant so after he died there was a rebellion leading to the Han dynasty which had a bureaucracy - China wasn’t influenced by invaders much, and wasn’t invaded very much - Chinese philosophy included a concept of balance and people should seek a Dao, way to relate to the harmony Classical China - Dynasties occurred in cycles - Dynasties of this time are the Zhou, Qin and Han (in this order) - The '''Zhou '''used alliances to rule and a feudal system land for loyalty and soldiers but they fell b/c of this, they expanded to the Yangtze creating the '''Middle Kingdom, core of China, they used the Mandate of Heaven '''(cycle of dynasties rising and falling) idea and unified culture by stopping some religions, they also helped promote Mandarin Chinese - '''The Period of Warring States: when the regional rulers led to Zhou Decline - Shi Huangdi, Qin ruler took control and took control of the aristocrat property and had them stay in his court, he used an unaristocratic bureaucracy and extended more S. and built the Great Wall, also used census to determine tax and labor service, also standardized money and weight, created uniform written language, sponsored irrigation and silk making but he was against the intellectuals (burned books) and had high tax - Peasant rebel= new Han '''Dynasty - They were centralized, were more lenient, and expanded, were peaceful and had contact w/ India and Parthian Middle E. Empire, supported Confucianism - collapsed after the Huns invade Political Institutions - Society was patriarchal, had large extended family + ancestor worship - Village leaders helped regulate inheritance/ farming practices - weren’t very powerful in Qin and Han - '''Huangdi '''made a legal code and had governors for each district with others under them, who specialized -Wu Ti, Han ruler, created civil service exams had a school for them, scholars mainly upper-class but a few weren’t, they were a check on the emperor’s power - Those in power respected - Gov had control of the military, had a judicial system (more important w/ the Han), affects economy, Han promoted Confucianism Religion + Culture - Included idea of harmony more like philosophy rather than religion, religion was tolerated if it didn’t challenge rule - '''Confucius '''aka Kong Fuzi, believed ppl should be taught personal virtue: reverence to tradition and respect for superiors which relied on a virtuous leader - thought leaders should be role models and not just forceful but kind to their people and humble - '''Legalism: authoritarian gov, said human nature was evil and needed control - They aren’t very spiritual so there were polytheistic beliefs including ancestor worship, Daoism was more religious (harmony in nature) by Laozi, people must withdraw from the world and contemplate the life force known as Dao (Daoism) ''' - Confucianism disagreed w/ Daoism but was allowed b/c it didn’t contradict them, in the Han Dynasty the gov eventually got Daoism to include loyalty to the emperor - The 5 Classics are used in the civil service exam (written in the Zhou Dynasty) included poems, historical treatises and speeches - In China there is a great deal of poetry b/c it includes melodic speech and many pronunciations - Art was decorative included geometric forms, calligraphy and paintings, jade, bronze, pottery and ivory - Sciences were practical like accurate calendar, movement of planets= predictable +harmony, seismograph, anatomy and hygiene - Math: also practical, discovered advances in acoustics Economy + Society - Social groups divided - Include: 1.aristocrats w/ land + mandarins, 2. Laborers + artisans, 3. Mean people: no skills had harsher punishments, include slaves wore green scarves - Trade important during Zhou and Han focused on luxuries for the upper-class, food exchange between wheat and rice b/c of coin money, but being a merchant wasn’t considered a moral job as it concentrated on wealth - Women in Patriarchal Societies: usually agricultural societies has to do w/ men controlling land, women moved to husband’s land, arranged marriage, men had household control, virginity/ faithfulness was guarded b/c heirs must be known so property can be passed - Why? B/c in using better tech for agriculture women’s roles considered less important - Women may have power in religion or over men emotionally, mostly women were taught to accept this - Chinese had good tech: ox- plow collars for these animals, iron mining w/ pulley, iron tools, lamps, water powered mills, paper - But they were still an agricultural society - close family organization, parents had control over children (requiring filial piety, '''Xiao), husband over wife, oldest male child would inherit property + sometimes position - stressed controlling emotions - China did not learn much from its neighbors and did not teach them much either - Different parts of Chinese society reinforced each other = stability - There was a strict penal system in China, in it the good cop/ bad cop routine was discovered quickly - Traded through Silk Road, where merchants usually nomads traded through, Zhang Qian (Chinese) went to Indian through this Social Darwinism + The Philippine American War/ The Boxers and the End of the Qing Dynasty- 11/23/09 Philippines - The Spanish American War '''was fought between the Americans and Filipinos vs. the Spanish over the Philippine to supposedly free them from the Spanish (this is how the american gained Philippine support during the war- they obviously didn't do this after the war) - The Spanish lose and give control to Americans - Americans do not free the Philippines and claim the '''white man’s burden: to spread democracy, Christianity and capitalism - Not true, Philippines had all of this after Spanish left - Did this to get Philippines for access to China - Also got Guam (used as a rest stop while travelling in the Pacific) - And Puerto Rico and Haiti, for access to the Panama Canal '''to influence Latin America - Also under the '''Monroe Doctrine other places in the Americas couldn’t be colonized, but U.S. could after Roosevelt Corollary added - The American Filipino War was rather bloody: Moro Massacre ( it should be noted that the Monroe doctrine was created by the Americans for the south american continent - isn't there something fishy about that....Hmmm) - Unarmed people were massacred in an extinct volcano crater Qing Decline - Many counties have Spheres of Influence '''in China - Japanese took Korea, a tribute state and Taiwan, Germans had a piece near the coast, French had Vietnam, British had area around Yangtze (had access to Shanghai), and Hong Kong - At this point the '''Dowager Empress Cixi, was in charge, she was supported by the Mandarins who were conservative - She stopped reform although many wars were lost and there were many unequal treaties '''signed which granted the war winner a Chinese market, '''indemnities/ reparations of the war (pay the winner for their losses) and extraterritoriality, areas where the Europeans weren’t restricted by Chinese laws and had their own power (missionaries could be there) - There was a rebellion led by martial artists called the Boxer Rebellion, they called themselves the fists of righteous harmony - Somewhat millenarian beliefs, dead warriors will fight w/ them sounds doomsday-like ( millenarianism is used when a task is impossible to create a reason for people to kill themselves) - They kill many Christians - Different from Taiping Rebellion b/c then the foreigners weren’t as powerful - The Boxers attack an area of the Forbidden City (she supports them) and the empress is smuggled out - American forces attack and win and use the indemnities to create Tsinghua College to get more Chinese followers and in an effort to Americanize the top European official as they were the ones who would be going to this elite college - The Empress becomes a puppet ruler - Lu Hsun was one of 1st writer to use vernacular, he wrote short stories/ satires criticizing China for its attitude, he said it needed change - Wrote the True Story of Ah Q - Educated in Japan so he sees his own people being belittled (Japan learned some degree of racism from Europeans) - Still, married a woman who was illiterate/ had bound feet to take care of his mother, still had filial piety ( this shows that a man which such revolutionary idea couldn't adapt them into his daily life thus he was more of a man who said things and wrote about them but took little action or that tradition was that ingrained into him or maybe by marrying a woman w/ bound feet he could provide for her as she would have been limited by them, he could have been helping her) - Chinese merchants tend to be part of the Chinese Diaspora as trade couldn't progress much in China due to weak government and foreign influences in other words china loss of sovereignty caused these merchants to leave the country Sun Yat-sen and Chinese Nationalism - 11/25/09 - 18th- 19th century revolutions are bourgeoisie revolutions - Bourgeoisie revolutions are violent changes that bring about political changes needed for capitalism - Ex: Changing edu, gov., becoming more modern etc. - In these times left wing was capitalism which included democracy, abolishing slavery, human rights and getting rid of the monarchy - On the far left were the urban poor workers (proletariat), the peasants and often times intellectuals and then the bourgeoisie - Right wing at its farthest is a military dictatorship brought on by a coup where the military takes control the a monarchy - People on this side are usually big landowners/ aristocrats - The 1911 Bourgeoisie Revolution of China ''' - Leader: '''Sun Yat-sen, a Chinese businessman not living in China - He allied w/ Yuan Shikai, a military commander - They used nationalism to strengthen China but, although Yat-sen wanted democracy this would not happen b/c of Shikai’s position on it - They were afraid to include the peasantry and urban poor so it was a rather conservative revolution - Mostly the old gov officials only got their positions changed - Still after this there would never be an emperor, and the Qing weren’t in power anymore - Intellectuals like those who wrote the new youth magazine, including Lu Xun (writer of The True Story of Ah Q) thought that the revolution should have modernized China more including the liberation of women - This date is celebrated in Taiwan because of nationalism, Taiwan is the Republic of China (ROC) HW for 11/30/09- The Spread of Chinese Civilization: Japan, Korea and Vietnam p. 278-301 - Ly Van Phuc a Vietnamese official went to the Forbidden City and found a hostel called the Vietnamese barbarians hostel waiting for him and his entourage, angered they did not use it but he wrote a letter to the emperor saying that they were not barbarians but shared the same culture, the Chinese apologized - China long dominated/influenced/ served as a model to other Asian countries - Japan Imperial Age: - @ the court @ Nara 'the rulers changed the bureaucracy to be more Chinese in the Taika Reforms, that introduced the Chinese written language as a writing system, dynastic histories were written, they also had similar court etiquette, used Confucianism and Buddhist beliefs - However, Buddhist monastic orders and aristocrats put pressure on the court from becoming like the Chinese courts - After a Buddhist prelate attempted to work his way into becoming emperor by marrying Empress Koken measures were taken to prevent a woman to rule - Emperor Kammu reestablished the capital @ '''Heian '(now Kyoto) where it was forbidden to have monasteries, but the monks built nearby and managed to become influential, stopped the Taika reforms and restored the aristocracy, kept chine ranking system but stopped social mobility, stopped trying to make an army but told local leaders to have militia forces - Life in the court is focused on manners and aesthetics and had many luxuries, writing using a simplified version of Chinese led to the importance of poetry and other writings - Women were also expected to be cultured ex: The Tale of Genji by Lady Murasaki about court life of Genji and his family and were usually more creative b/c they were not involved in Chinese imported ideas - As the imperial family was distracted the aristocratic 'Fujiwara '''family was taking control over imperial matters by having high and many gov positions and marring into the imperial family - Eventually monastic orders and aristocrats worked together b/c of the intro of rituals in Buddhism; they also built up large estates - Some families managed to gain enough land to withhold resources from the court and created their own kingdoms which became self contained lands who fought with others or imperial forces - they were rule by military leaders called bushi who created the laws, supervised public works and collected revenue, many '''samurai '(mounted troops) were loyal to them and they also were called to protect the imperial family and keep peace - During this decline there was great crime and civil problems causing a warrior class to be reintroduced, they devoted their lives to practices that would strengthen them; they first used bows but later swords - Their warrior code included honoring family and victory rather than defeat or retreat if they lost they disembowel themselves: seppuku - B/c of this the peasantry was reduced to slaves - The Taira and Minamoto, aristocratic families, fought each other for power, @ first the Taira dominated but the Minamoto with better alliances of military powers won - Travels to China were diminished and during the Gempei Wars on Honshu the Minamoto set up the bakufu gov, a military gov, their capital was @ '''Kamakura, the emperor still existed - Paranoid leader of the Minamoto, Yoritomo killed members of his family that were effective in the military, he did not leave good heir or future shoguns, the Hojo family got power and had the Minamoto rulers as puppets who ruled in the name of the emperor - The Minamoto spilt when Ashikaga Takuaji, one of the Minamoto creates the Ashikaga Shogunate and fought w/ the Emperor destroying his power and that of the shogunate, bushi warlords created feudalism by sharing land for loyalty, a war between Ashikaga heirs destroyed them and daimyos began to rule - Western and Japanese feudalism had aristocratic lords being important, and that obligations, rituals and institutions were more important than Sudanic empires, early China and pre-modern Russia, were very militaristic w/ military virtues like loyalty and family and dislike of non-warriors, west feudalism was more contract-like while the Japanese had to do more with loyalty leads to parliament in the west and lawyers, in Japan it was more of individuals making group decisions both become industrialists - Warrior code in Japan got worse in 15th-16th centuries as castles were being built and victory being dependant on # of forces and how they were used, peasants were used in forces they rebelled and pillages but in some areas the leader supported public works and had peasants produce marketable crops to get merchants - Women’s status decrease with inheritance going to 1st son, but w/ crafting some had independence - Zen Buddhism art and beliefs like pavilions and gardens that focused on the natural, elaborate rituals and pots and cups for tea Korea - People of a different ethnicity then Chinese (were eastern Siberian and Manchuria) - 1st kingdom Choson was conquered by the Han emperor Wudi and it was settled by Chinese, the Koguryo people held out and had the northern part of Korea fought war with Southern Silla and Paekche caused Sinification by rulers (like Buddhism, Chinese writing , unified law code, had them study Chinese classics and history wanted a bureaucracy but that wouldn’t happen) - They were beaten when the Chinese allied with Silla to fight the other too and the Silla became a tribute state, they in the tribute system learned and used Chinese culture - Silla capital @ Kumsong was built like the Tang, on a grid, central markets, parks and lakes and a district for the imperial family, but gov position was based more on birth, they favored Buddhism (out of self interest) - Although the Koreans used @ 1st Chinese ideas of making porcelain they developed better celadon bowls and oxide glazes and further develop moveable type - The elite had a strict social hierarchy, luxuries went to the aristocracy and other classes catered to them, pure land Buddhism was wildly used by the lower classes with included commoner peasants and low born near slaves which included the miners, artisans, servants and entertainers - These dynasties fell b/c of peasant rebellions and fights among the aristocracy the Yi rose and ruled for a long time -Vietnam - the Nam Viet were defeated by the Han but the Qin raided them and traded w/ them - Eventually the Viet rulers defeated feudal lords and intermarried w/ the other people nearby - They had a different culture from the Chinese: nuclear family, village autonomy, women had greater independence, cockfighting, different clothing for women, a skirt rather than pants and chewing betel nut/ blackening teeth - The Vietnamese learned from their conquerors, the elite were became the bureaucracy, Chinese cropping techniques and irrigation and adopted the Chinese extended family ideals and ancestor respect - The Viets revolt sometimes b/c the Chinese culture did not matter to the peasantry and the Chinese considered them barbarians - One rebellion was by the Trung sisters - Women disliked Confucian ideas like male superiority like Ho Xuan Huong criticized her uneducated male suitors while she is educated and about polygamy where one wife may be treated well and the other not - After the fall of the Tang they got back self rule, the Le Dynasty made Chinese style palaces and forbidden cities, and there were was a bureaucracy based on the Chinese but had less power than the Chinese, the local officials were better suited to the peasantry, also the monks had more power w/ the peasantry than the scholars - Gatekeeper elites: warriors in Japan and Aztecs, bankers and merchants in W. Europe and Chinese scholars (shape social values) - The Vietnamese fight w/ the Chams and Khmers, Indianized people, and win - The Hanoi based Vietnamese, the Trinh, could not control the south (they also had cultural differences) - The Nguyen of the S. took control of the plains along the Red and Mekong rivers - Vietnamese and Chinese lit resemble each other Japan as an Imperial Power, Korea and Formosa-11/30/09 Stuff about China - Tang China (around 800) had control over Korea, Japan and Vietnam - Borrowed Buddhism, Porcelain Pottery, Writing system, military system and the use of an emperor - Did not greatly favor Confucianism b/c the aristocracy of these nations had access to the imported ideas and wouldn’t want to have to pass a test to rule - List of Dynasties: Chin (Qin), Han, Tang, Song, Yuan (Mongols), Ming, Ching (Qing-Manchurians) - *Note*: this is not a complete list b/c it doesn’t include the river valley dynasties like Zhou Korea - Longest lived Dynasty was the Yi Dynasty aka the Joseon Dynasty - Destroyed when an empress spoke against the Japanese who @ this time conquered them, she was executed, the emperor was forced to give his title to his mentally disabled younger brother and his children went to Japan and are immersed in its culture - Before this during the time of Ching China, it was isolationist and called the hermit nation its capital was Seoul and is near the Han River; @ the mouth of the river is Ganghwa - In the Ganghwa Incident the Japanese take control of Korea, they use gun boat diplomacy by bringing in a gun ship near the Korean fort on Ganghwa and claim that the Korean fired on them, they fought and Japan won, forcing the Koreans to sign an unequal treaty - gave Japanese extraterritoriality in Korea - opens markets: ports of Busan and Incheon - gets timber (raw material) - The Japanese also attempt to assimilate them by changing them (modernizes) - includes a gate and palace - disrespects Korean culture - learned from western countries - Around Japan also has Formosa (Taiwan) and Okinawa - In the Samil Rebellion, March 1st, there is an anti-Japanese gov movement in Korea HW for 12/8/09 – Descent into the Abyss: World War I and the Crisis of European Global Order p. 644-671 - *Note: A-H or A H means Austria-Hungary* - Women like Shafika Muhammad and Hamida Khalil working class women of Egypt, demonstrated against the British from 1919- 1922 in Egypt because of their demand for things like cotton which would be used in medical supply and uniforms for war Women joined mass demonstrations that were basically protests. These demonstrations sometimes turned violent. Most stories that relate to the role of women in the revolution only have to do with the elite women who marched in the streets. There is little attention given to the working class women however who worked in larger numbers. - utk - = inflation - Also men worked for the British (tended to animals and bearers) = high demand for food supply and people die of malnutrition - Brit. seize animals of Egyptians which they need to survive - Countries use Egypt to get to Turkey and fight w/ Germany and the Turkish - Brit. surprised @ the rebellions - Because those who fought in the war (Britain, France Germany) were colonial powers a large amount of the world was in the war - The colonial powers give official positions to W. educated natives b/c of the shortage of them, when they try to reclaim power decolonization happens Before War - Russia allied w/ France against Germany b/c Germany was growing - Kaiser Wilhelm II was aggressive and arrogant - French wanted to win back Lorraine and Alsace which they had lost in the France Prussian War of 1870 - Brit. joined after German navy grew = Triple Entente ' - Germany, Austria Hungary and Italy became '''Central Powers ' ' ' - Also they were running out of places to colonize and people were very nationalistic - led to jingoism: militaristic nationalism in middle/ working classes - There was an arms race = jobs and wealth - Politicians used diplomatic success and confrontations w/ rivals to distract the masses from their own social problems - Russia had social unrest - Germans and British too War start - Austria Hungary tried to take Serbia, Russia backed Serbia - Gavriel Princip assassinated Austro Hungarian heir to throne 'Archduke Ferdinand '''and his wife Sarajevo - A-H demanded a lot from '''Serbia ' - War broke out - Germany attacked France by invading Belgium gets British to start fighting , Japan, a Brit. ally starts to fight and so do colonies - War begins in 1914 The War in Europe - Germany didn’t manage to defeat the French right away as they planned b/c Belgium fought back and the Brit. arrived there, also the French fought in Alsace- Lorraine, they fought on the Western Front (near Marne River), the French saved Paris but, neither side definitively won, in this area was a long stalemate - Both sides (Brit and Germans) dug '''trenches '''in France to defend themselves but it was a tie thanks to modern tech including machine guns and poison gas many died between 1915 and ‘18 - The Russians did not do well against the Germans who were better trained and equipped, they suffered great losses and when Tsar Nicholas II took control @ the frontlines there was mutiny - The Russians fought w/ the AH and tied w/ them b/c of German aid to AH - The Italians fought AH after British promised them territory gains against AH but they tended to lose because of bad leadership, many deserted, they had to be reinforced by Brit and French troops @ Home - Civilians had more hatred of their enemies than soldiers and govs managed to larger # of soldiers, they '''rationed '''materials, took control of production, railways, power of parliament, censored and propaganda - U.S. and Brit public heard stories of German war atrocities and news of their defeats were suppressed from the German public - Organization of gov increased, leaders of labor unions and socialist got gov positions, workers rebelled against especially in Russia and Germany - Women’s roles increased during this time but, had losses after the war yet they got the right to vote in Brit, Germany and U.S. War Outside Europe - Fighting was in other regions and there were recruits from them too - 1917 U.S. enters war British Navy attacks German ships, blockaded Central Powers and controls Trans Atlantic cables = propaganda to U.S. - Japan a British ally takes German colonies in China and the Pacific like Shandong Peninsula - Canada, Australia and New Zealand, the British Dominions give resources and provide troops who fought in Battle @ Gallipoli, they also got troops from South East Asia: India - France used mainly N and W African troops and took foreign laborers from Africa and Vietnam to fill empty jobs - German African troops held off British Indian and African troops - Germany also got support from the Ottomans who were successful @ Gallipoli, not successful in S. Russia and a bit of both in the Middle East - The Ottomans blamed the Armenian Christians and had a genocide against them - The U.S. entered war in 1917 but before benefited because it sold to the Entente allies which had to deal with the blockade and take over new markets also gave loans to Russia, Britain and France, it joined b/c of propaganda and German submarine attacks - After Russia was knocked out of the war Germans from the Eastern Front went West and they were successful until exhausted German soldiers were beaten back by American newcomers, AH broke down @ this point the heir to the throne gave up power and wanted peace Germany had to agree and the commanders blamed the center and socialist parties as well as Jewish politicians who were part of the gov they set up in Berlin - Many people accepted this and Adolf Hitler would use this - Also after the war '''Spanish Flu '''struck, many died in war, land was destroyed, and there was also an economic downturn after Failed Peace - George Clemenceau French premier argued that France needed a lot of reparations b/c of the damage to it and forced Germany to pay a lot and to down its size - David Lloyd George tried to mediate between Wilson and Clemenceau somewhat unsuccessfully - Wilson also spoke of self determination but this wouldn’t happen with the colonial areas - The Peace of Paris created @ Versailles did not give Germans a say, Ah was divided, into Czechoslovakia, Hungary and Yugoslavia, Poland was recreated - This left Germanic Austria reduced a weak - Russia wasn’t even @ the conference, Arabs didn’t get freedom promised for support but was divided up, China wanted to be protected from Japan occupation but this was ignored, a later to be Vietnamese leader Ho Chi Minh did get an audience w/ Wilson - Wilson’s idea of the League of Nations was shot down by the congress - Post war there was a surge in anti colonial movements b/c the Europeans disproved the eugenic/ scientific racism theories in the war - India, the Philippines, Burma, Egypt and Netherland Indies all begin to protest colonization - In India the National Congress party was created where Indian western educated intellectuals centered in cities, at first it was a way for the intellectuals to communicate w/ the British Raj and prevent dissent, they were loyal to this and petitioned the gov for the problems of the elites like representation and allowing them to have high gov. posts 9 although some realized the problems of the poor and that Britain took most of the wealth) - but they soon realized that British racism against them held them back and formed a common identity b/c they were of the same class, had English language and had same edu. - they realized that that equipment was bought in Britain (for its economy), they paid gov officials that did what a qualified Indian could do and that they paid for armies that fought elsewhere, also the Brit. focus on cash crops caused famine (lack of food crops) and didn’t help enough or too late - B. G. Tilak was an Indian leader who was able to get a following of people in his home area of Bombay, he focused on using the Hindu religion to get followers but didn’t attract moderate Hindus and those of other religions, and after being imprisoned and exiled he stopped - Others favored terrorist strategies to fight back and trained in religious-like secret societies to fight and make explosives - Peaceful, moderate ways to decolonized gained power - In the Morely Minto reforms Indians could vote and serve on councils - India supported Britain in the war, its princes gave loans , Indian soldiers fought and some sold war bonds but social unrest grew b/c their wages fell and they didn’t get much b/c of laws places on what they produced, sometimes products weren’t sold b/c of shipping problems and famine - the Brit claimed that they would give India slowly its own self gov and passed the Montagu- Chelmsford reforms where they increased the power of Indian legislators, in the Rowlatt Act later, their rights were restricted - Mohandas Gandhi led a movement, he had peaceful protests and demonstrations called Satyagraha, or truth force, and he was a western trained lawyer that had traditional Hindu acetic values making him appealing to many groups - In Egypt, Lord Cromer passed reforms in bureaucracy and infrastructure as well as economic reforms, the benefactors were the elite foreign merchants, politicians, bourgeoisie and ayan landlords who became very wealthy and gained more land -they sided w/ the Brit - The sons of the effendi (businessmen) wanted independence, they were supported by journalists who exposed corruption, racism and that British officials of Egypt took the better jobs - But polit parties didn’t unite - In the Dinshawai incident a pigeon hunter shot mistakenly the wife of a religious leader and he and those with him were mobbed, both sides had casualties but 4 Egyptians were hanged for the death of one officer, ayans now supported the nationalist movement - In the Middle East Ataturk tried to reform based on the west in a Latin alphabet, women’s suffrage, criticize veil but this independent Turk rule would end b/c of the Ottoman loss - Hussein, sheriff of Mecca had used the promise of independence to get Arabs to fight the Turks for Britain; the Europeans carved up the area in to mandates - The Zionist movement also angered them b/c it would give the Jews a home land in Palestine as said by that Balfour Declaration, people like Leon Pinsker believed this would be good b/c they met trouble and assimilation did not always go well, some Jews did not agree with this because of their rights but more did after an Austrian journalist and assimilated Jew saw a falsely accused officer Alfred Dreyfus being sent to devil’s Island - formed world Zionist organization - In Egypt leaders were denied the ability to go to the Versailles meeting and riots broke out , the Wafd party (delegation) under Sa’d Zaghlul was successful in getting followers, they bargained and the British withdrew but would return if threatened, the khedive regime stayed, and gov officials were corrupt taking land and wealth w/o helping - In Africa, the war was supported until it drained food , people were forcibly recruited and some crops were low in demand, they also promised better jobs but didn’t fulfill this = rebellion - Marcus Garvey and WEB Du Bois were influential and built pan Africa organizations - they would go their separate ways the French speaking Africans nurtured the negritude lit moment, Leopold Sedar Senghor wrote of the beauty in African physique '''HW for 12/11/09 The Rise of Russia p. 388- 403 - The Russian tsar/czar claimed their lineage to be the source of their power/ right to rule (Ivan III and IV) claimed to be of Rurik’s family, called Russia the 3rd Rome, protectors of religion (genealogy includes saints etc.) - In central Asia Ivan IV claimed that he should rule over the Mongols b/c it was the land of the Rurik Dynasty (not really) anyway he managed to defeat the Mongols and became a Khan, he claimed to do this for religion but Muslim leaders still swore on the Qur’an - What this means: Tsars had many claims, many were contradictions and they had a lot of territory= diverse society - The Russian were free from the Mongols (Tatars) after under the Duchy of Moscow local princes began to rise under Ivan III, the Great a lot was freed in 1462 but Moscow from 1480 - The Mongols didn’t greatly influence Russians as they wanted tribute not control, most Russians were still Christians and administration was left to regional princes, landlords or peasant villages but reduced Russian cultural life, trade and was dependant on peasant farming - Ivan IV the Terrible killed many of the aristocratic boyar (feared treason) and strengthened the Autocracy - Russians expanded into the surrounding plains ( Russia has few natural barriers) and both Ivans got the peasantry to settle the newly taken land, they are called Cossacks and were agriculturist who were capable of military maneuvers as cavalry, they got into the Caspian sea area, Siberia , the Ural mts - Land was used to reward loyal nobles and provided greater sources of labor and agricultural resources - Ivan III launched diplomatic missions to W. states - Ivan IV British merchants had trade outposts in Russia - They also brought in foreign artist and architect to design palaces etc - Ivan dies w/ no heir + Time of Troubles with boyars claiming power, Swedish and Polish attacks but the boyars elected a Michael Romanov, founder of the Romanov Dynasty - HE reestablished internal order and cont’d expansion, got rid of invaders and expanded into Ukraine and met the Ottoman Empire - Alexis Romanov reformed the church and abolished the assemblies, state now controlled church - He exiled those who didn’t agree, the old believers were exiled to Serbia or S. Russia to extend colonization and keep their religion - Peter the Great also expanded and wanted to westernize the country, he brought back artisans in his travels, was interested in tech and science and looked for allies against the Turkish powers - He put down revolts and recruited un aristocratic bureaucrats but had a secret police supervise them (Peter’s Chancery of Secret Police) and a military to put down rebellions - He fought w/ the Ottomans but didn’t win, won against the Swedish and got ice- free E. Baltic coast territory (now important to the rest of Europe) and moved the capital from Moscow to St. Petersburg - He redefined military hierarchy, set up specialized bureaucratic departments, improved weaponry, created navy (w/ W. advisors), stopped noble councils and had selected advisors and governors, systemized law codes, built up mining and metallurgy industry by rewarding landowners for serf labor, also made elite culture more W. friendly by stopping tradition of passing whip, also encourage women W. dress and go 2 cultural events, made men shave beards and stop Mongol like dress , gave better math and sci. edu in sci institutions, W. fads caught on ( ballet and Christmas tree) - Made no attempt to involve peasants, selective of ideas adopted - Westernization brought many critics - After Peter were ineffective rulers until Catherine the Great (German born), II she was the wife of mentally disabled Peter II Peter the Great’s nephew - She put down the Pugachev peasant rebellion and killed Emelian Pugachev personally and used this to extend gov power, she got officers of the palace guard to declare her empress after her husband’s un pop. foreign policy, probably ordered her husband’s murder - She also was arts and sci patron and supported some French enlightenment ideas reduced punishment - Landowners under her rule could punish serfs severely - But, she gave powers to the nobility - During the French Revolution she stopped great contact w/ France and censored intellectuals against her like aristocrat Radishev whose works for the abolition of slavery banned - She expanded into Crimeria and was gaining the upper hand on the Ottomans - Also played power politics in Prussia, Austria and Poland, Poland was divided among the three in the Partition of Poland because its gov was constantly vetoed and had no power for change - Pater concentrated on making sure the bureaucrats had their edu and Catherine wrote the Instruction about Russia (a list of ideas about Russia) - Nobility was either affluent magnates who patronized culture and less westernized smaller landowners - The peasantry by 1800 was mostly those who were serfs due to debt, they were treated like slaves (similar to the rest of E. Europe) - They were forced to produce grain surpluses to sell; they were taxed and policed by landlords - Had own village gov but were poor, illiterate - There was no artisan class, limited merchants, and production tech was far behind the W. - The gov had a growing # of critics of serf treatment, there were also rebellions against landlords where some got killed like in Pugachev’s rebellion, and he was defeated and executed - The rest of E. Europe was also influenced by both W and E Europe including the Enlightenment (spread to Germany) and Sci Revolution (like Polish Scientist Copernicus) - Small nations were taken over: Poland dissolved and Prussia took Hungary, and Czech lands - Russia was one of the more successful surviving multiethnic empires lasting into 1991 The Young Turks - 12/22/09 Review about the Ottomans - The Ottoman Empires was at a height in the 1450’s - This date is important b/c the age of exploration begins (European/ Christian Nations seek other routes for trade) - Began when Mehmet the Conqueror destroyed the Byzantine Empire - Constantinople became Istanbul - They expanded under Suleiman the Magnificent into the Balkans (as far as Hungary) - Janissaries (foreigners kidnapped @ a young age that would be loyal to sultan as they had no family) - Also had the millet system which allowed some self rule by individual minorities - And jizya, a tax on non-Muslims so they didn’t have to fight in army - Jizya and Millet system are bad for a modern country as they need to be united - Geography: Turkey is in an area between Europe and Asia = trade routes - This includes maritime routes (trade between Red and Black Sea) -During the Imperialist Age they became known as the Sick Man of Europe because they were losing control - Janissaries weren’t very effective - The British had to defend the Ottomans against the Russian threat to their territory in the Crimean War (they just don’t want Russia having that much control) - Also loss a lot of territory - Ex. Egypt broke away under Muhammad Ali’s leadership (he’s the guy who had to Suez Canal built to modernize), the French took Tunisia, Algeria and parts of Morocco, Spanish- Morocco, Austria- Hungary, Romania and other Balkan States break away - Greece gets independence sparking the Tanzimat Reforms that included getting rid of janissaries, a constitution, a parliament, and modernization, Sultan Abdul Hamid II stops it for his own benefit - The Young Turks, a group mainly of army officer who fought against Greece led by Kamal Ataturk '''wants’ reform - They concentrated mainly on Turkey (aka: Anatolia, the Levant, and Asia Minor) - Changes include adopting the Phoenician alphabet and changing having Friday off from work (Muslim day to go to the mosque/masjid) to Sunday (Christian Sabbath) - To do business w/ Europe - Also force girls to stop wearing hijab (the veil) in school, promoted western dress over traditional dress. '''The Mexican Revolution- 1/4/09 HAPPY NEW YEAR Review about the Ottomans - tried the Tanzimat reforms - didn’t work b/c the sultan would never reform himself out - The Young Turks led by Ataturk led had a revolution in which they westernized Latin America - After the revolutions caudillos (military strongmen) were in charge - Revolutions were led by Simon Bolivar who wanted to create a united South America called Gran Colombia - People like Priest Miguel Hidalgo tried to fight for independence in Mexico but he was killed by firing squad - Agustin de Iturbide military strongmen got Mexico independence - Santa Anna a military dictator was losing in the Mexican war - Benito Juarez a mestizo took power and launched La Reforma - Problems in Latin America @ this time - Imperialistic/ foreign forces -they were in debt to the countries that had given them money to fight for independence - Britain owned a great deal of their profitable businesses - U.S. took land from them areas near the Panama Canal, Cuba, and Puerto Rico and in the American Mexican War the U.S. took about half of Mexico (California and Texas) - Government ruled by military leaders - Racism and the Social Hierarchy - Mestizo/ Mulatto and Native people were treated badly, no rights, no edu, military gov does nothing to help them - Conservative groups like - The Powerful Catholic Church which was against women’s rights/ which became a mouthpiece for the: - Wealthy landowners who tended to be Creoles (of European decent) - They had great areas of land called Haciendas and Latifundas, owners were called hacendados, they needed to be forced to change, and they forced native people to work for them (semi-feudal) - Porforio Diaz, a dictator (Creole/military leader/ landowners) in 1910 decided to hold an election - Francisco Madero '''claims that he won the election (Creole/ businessman) and goes to Texas to denounce Diaz, here and other places he gets the support of peasants who form a peasant army - Peasant army leaders include: - '''Pancho Villa: his sister was raped on a latifunda where he grew up he went against to the hacendado and was forced to flee to the hills (or die) there was a famous bandit who raided latifundas there named Pancho Villa after he died he took the name (because it was feared) - Emiliano Zapata: raided latifundas, killed the owners and gave the land to peasants - The armies take Mexico City and the bourgeoisie flee to Veracruz where there is U.S. military (U.S. has found oil there), the peasant leaders do not rule b/c they lack the edu. - They sign a constitution w/ the bourgeoisie who will rule in exchange for: - The Ejido 'system which gave communities as a whole land, preventing the rise of big landowners - In constitution priests can’t vote b/c the RCC is conservative & that defeats the purpose - They also vote -Peasant leaders are killed as peasants go back to farming - Mexico had 1 party rule (not really a democracy b/c there was almost no other people but those in the Partido Revolucionario Institucional, the Institutional Revolutionary Party/ PRI won) - First president is '''Carranza ' - The gov buildings feature paintings by Diego Rivera, a supporter of communism while the country itself isn’t socialist or communist, this tries to create an air of the people are first - In 2000, PRI lost an election and the winning group bought oil companies in Mexico, turning them into gov controlled oil= people's support (as foreigners don't have this anymore) '''World War I – 1/5/10 - The Ottoman Empire is collapsing imperialists want to divide it - Balkan Wars 'stops Ottoman’s control in Balkan areas - '''Causes of WWI '(long-term) - Nationalism: nations fight each other to prove superiority - Secret alliances: to deter other countries from attacking many had allies - Imperialism: they fight over land, Germany felt that British had a lot of land and was very imperialistic, Germany’s attempts to get land makes them look imperialistic to Britain - Militarism: an arms race to supposedly deter would be attackers and a show of power, includes: machine guns, trench warfare, boats like submarines and battleships, '''poison gas, better artillery like cannons that would shoot out shells and therefore shrapnel (look @ all the new ways they can kill each other) - Allies/ Triple Entente: Britain, France, Russia joined by Italy (<-- noticed it would lose) and Japan - Central Powers: Germany, Austria-Hungary and Ottoman Empire (Triple Alliance '''included Italy, Germany and A-H) - '''Immediate cause: A Serbian nationalist assassinates A-H Archduke Franz Ferdinand ''' - The U.S. in the war: U.S. started the war as a result of what was called unrestricted sub. warfare by the Germans, they began fighting after the Lusitania was sunk although it was supposed to be a passenger ship it was carrying arms to trade w/ Brit. - The U.S. toured a powerful navy/ military called the Great White Fleet to scare others War- is a '''total war '''b/c of its effects - Soldiers were often poor people w/ limited experienced that were sometimes forced through conscription - Many were killed some by disease like '''Spanish Flu, others maimed and crippled - Many if they could come home couldn’t support their families but had to be supported - B/c of Trench warfare '(would dig large trenches that had soldiers waiting in them for the enemy, but they were sometimes gassed, if they had masks they would kill the charging enemy w/ machine guns - crossing this no man’s land was hopeless - There was a stalemate for many years - Major trenches were on the E. Front and W. Front The Home front - Food was '''rationed ' - Women get rights now that they have stepped up to take men’s jobs - First by Australia and New Zealand they get voting usually by criticizing “democratic govs. For not letting them vote - would later in U.S. - Income Tax - Propaganda - Censorship of those opposed to war were imprisoned/ killed - E.D. Morels who exposed the exploitation of the Congolese was imprisoned by the brit. gov. - Woodrow Wilson in his 14 pts declared - Self determination: right to independence - Not punishing losing side - League of Nations - is used to get support - What really happened: In E. Europe did independence sort of happen: Poland, Czechoslovakia (not really fair for the Slavs and Czech who as nationalists wanted their own country), and Yugoslavia (made up of Serbia: Eastern Orthodox, Croatia: Catholic and Bosnia: Muslim … they aren’t known for being exactly friendly w/ one another) - German colonies become Brit. and French, winning side keeps colonies Other areas in the world - People from the colonies are recruited the majority do menial tasks (dig trenches) only some are armed, makes these people demand more equality - Although the end of WWI is commonly though as the end of Imperialism it wasn’t but after communism rises '''The Russian Revolution – 1/6/10 Geography - Ural Mts. Divide Europe into Europe and Asia @ the end of the land mass is Siberia - They colonized it (it was formerly empty) and built Trans- Siberian Railroad - Didn’t have warm water (usable ports) much of the coast was icy except for St. Petersburg this is a reason why they fought wars with places like Russia to get port on the side of the Pacific Other Stuff - Very diverse, Russian Empire included a lot of different minority groups - Still were anti-Semitic, Jews were discriminated against couldn’t hold certain jobs had to live in the Pail of Settlement and were killed in pogroms, anti-Semitic riots - Serfdom was existed to the 1860’s b/c W. Europe bought their grains even after their emancipation the landowners were compensated and they didn’t improve agriculture - Peter the Great tried to be an Enlightened Despot and westernized Russia 20th Century - Russo Japanese war they lost - Prestige shrinks - Gov. is disliked - There are revolutions - The last Czar Nicholas II '''allowed a parliament called the '''Duma, peacefully citizens ask for more and on Bloody Sunday 'in St. Petersburg they are shot by troops, causes unsuccessful 1905 revolution 1917 - '''Vladimir Lenin '''leads the revolution - wanted to organize workers - led the left/ liberal side of the communist party in Russia called the '''Bolsheviks '(meaning majority) - The right side want slower change are called the 'Mensheviks '(meaning minority) - The Mensheviks and German socialist supported the war b/c of nationalism and the fear it caused, Lenin didn’t - 'February Revolution '(1917): Russian women demanded more bread as rations got smaller, czar send his troops to shoot them the troops refuse and shoot at the czar’s men, he sets up the '''provisional gov. the power is given to Kerensky '''who doesn’t manage to end the war - Lenin arriving in St. Petersburg now called Petrograd (is allowed by Germany to pass through b/c Russian Revolution = war w/o Russia) and gives April Theses about how provisional gov must be brought down - One of his slogans is '''Land Bread and Peace '''corresponding to the wishes of the peasants, workers/ women and soldiers - During this time Rasputin becomes influential to the czarina b/c he cures her hemophiliac son by hypnotizing him so that he wouldn’t feel pain of his disease, she believes that he is powerful- they are also overthrown - When the provincial Gov. falls there is the '''October Revolution, caused by the soldiers becoming communist - The Brest Litovsk Treaty '''is signed, ends war w/ Germany and the Eastern Front - '''Leon Trotsky '''encourages German communist here, Germans get land - Soon after the '''Russian Civil War breaks out between the Reds (Communists) and Whites (not communist/ aided by other invading countries to stop communism from spreading, also some wanted a piece of Russia) - The Red Army '''led by '''Trotsky '''wins mainly due to #s - The new gov is run by the '''Soviets, reason why it was called USSR, they promised a lot but couldn’t do much b/c of the war - They are a 1 party country - A group made of workers called Petrograd Soviet '''rule - Good thing out of revolution: Land is given to peasants, no czar or future czar, cannot be claimed as all were killed '''Sykes- Picot and Imperialism in the former Ottoman Empire- 1/7/09 - Diversity - Russia was diverse had ethnic groups like Russian, Jewish etc., religion like Christianity (both Catholics like in Poland and E. Orthodox), Judaism, Islam and language like Finish, Romanian, Russian etc. - Other places include India, China, and S. America - Ottoman Empire also very diverse; religion: Muslims both Sunni and Shiites (<- mainly in Iran), Armenian Christians, Coptic (Egypt) Christians, and Jews (includes Ashkenazi Jews of E. Europe who spoke Yiddish, they would become victims of the Holocaust, and Jews who went to Spain that spoke the Ladino, they had to flee Spain during the Reconquista and went to N. Africa were aka the Sephardic Jews) ethnicity: Berbers, Arabs, Turks, Kurds, Jews, Armenians and Assyrians are a few ethnicities - B/c it was huge - The Ottoman Empire was destroyed b/c it was on the wrong (losing) side of WWI - Other Outcomes of WWI: Austria – Hungary becomes just Austria, Hungary is lost, Germany lost its E. half and from it smaller states were created - The Big 4 @ Paris Peace Conference '''for '''Versailles Treaty - Woodrow Wilson- U.S. - Lloyd George- Great Britain - Georges Clemenceau- France - Orlando- Italy - Italy was angry out of not getting the peninsula they wanted called Dalmatia islands near a peninsula they wanted called Istria - Russia isn’t included b/c its treaty earlier and revolution - Ataturk (Young Turk Leader) is nationalistic - Genocide of Armenian Christians '''occur many did as they have no home state to run to - Why? Armenian sided w/ Russia and had a different religion and ethnicity - France + England try to attack Turkey through the Dardanelles (On the Bosporus) they fail, the troops used were mainly Australian, and this is significant to them - Armenians are promised Armenia for helping - After this, the Kurds are used to kill these Armenian and then they are discriminated against '''Sykes- Picot Agreement - A secret deal that divided up the Ottoman Empire among the entente b4 war was over includes Russia b/c @ the time there was a czar - Brit would get Palestine, and area between Tigris- Euphrates to get to Persian Gulf easily - French got Lebanon, Syria, and Iraq - Would create Arab puppet states - Bolsheviks expose this b/c they found the plans so it doesn’t happen like this exactly - Lawrence of Arabia aka T.E. Lawrence ''' - Pretends to be Arab, funds Arabs to fight against turkey by promising them their own lands - '''Faisal I '''of Iraq becomes King - Ibn Saud control Saudi Arabia (they practice Wahhabi Islam which was previously a minority group are ultra conservative, it spread) '''Egyptian Revolution '''in 1919 (led by '''Wafd Party) - Also based off of self determination 'ideas of '''14 pts ' - They get quasi independence but want more will eventually get revolution - '''Balfour Declaration '''another one of Brit. promises to turn '''Palestine '''to a Jewish Homeland (Israel) but the British must run the gov. - Many Jews don’t want them running it although it supports '''Zionism (which was at first the idea of only a minority) Versailles and Broken Promises – 1/8/09 - 1919- Versailles Treaty - Refers to self- determination - However, not everywhere got it - India - As the British colonize India they accidently create a nation - had connected India w/ telegrams and railroads -ppl everywhere now know what is happening in other areas - They also build universities to train future bureaucrats of the system they have created - 'Indian National Congress ' - In its early period was moderate and requested small freedoms (ex. Their own courts) - But then Bengal was partitioned religiously - Muslims went to the Eastern Bengal (now Bangladesh) - Hindus went to W. Bengal - Gandhi - became a lawyer (was part of the Indian Diaspora which included Guyana, Mauritius, E. Africa and S. Africa (to build RR and work in mines) and the Seychelles - was in S. Africa - In S. Africa they had to have a pass to travel along w/ all minority groups - was an ambulance driver in WWI - wanted to show Satyagraha (truth force) that the white man’s burden idea wasn’t real and imperialism is barbaric through nonviolence while getting beat up - goes to Bihar to the Indigo farmers (1918) -why? To ask them to stop paying taxes when what they grow isn’t benefiting them - '''Amritsar Massacre '''in Punjab - Many Sikhs to go to a peaceful demonstration in Jallianwalla Bagh (1919) - Most are killed when General Dyer has his men unleash ammunition on the unarmed ppl - Show British aren’t very willing to negotiate - There was a Korean March 1st movement with similar effects Category:AP World Category:AP Global Category:World Category:Global Category:Unit 4 Category:Imperialism Category:Unit 4 Imperialism